1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench and, in particular, to an adjustable wrench with a strength enhancing structural design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an adjustable wrench has two jaws for engaging an object to be driven in between. The two jaws include one being a fixed jaw and the other being a movable jaw, which is operably movable relative to the fixed jaw at different relative positions for various sizes of objects. However, it is found that the movable jaw gets easier to move with respect to the fixed jaw inadvertently. As a result, the jaws are liable to slip and round an object to be driven.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.